movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Pan 2: The Slumberland Quest Begins (Version 2)
Sequel to "Crash Pan (Version 2)." Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Moogles' goddess queen, Starlow, from Cortex, Ripto, and their crew, including their three new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world New cast New London allies: Harvey Hinkle (Sabrina the Animated Series), Elizabeth Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin), Max Goof, P.J. Pete, Pistol Pete (Goof Troop), Bobby Zimmeruski, and Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) New Lost Orphans: Cynder (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; Still part of the Dragon Elder Clan while officially joining Crash's team), Tank and Honker Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck), Discord, Comet Tail, Soarin, Pokey Pierce, Thunderlane, Braeburn, Caramel, Flash Sentry, Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and XJ9/Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) New Monster of Slumberland: King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven; He'll be partners with Gulp in the end) New pirate crew members who pretend to be Crash’s new allies, but secretly work for Cortex and Ripto, which won’t be revealed until the end: General Scales (Starfox Adventures), Hare (Tales from Earthsea), and Don Karnage (Talespin) New pirate that joins the crew already: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) The pirates who betray Cortex, Ripto, and their pirates and join Crash and his friends’ side: Jessie, James, Meowth (Pokémon), Bowser, the Koopalings (Super Mario Brothers), Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck), the Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Slumberland’s inhabitants: Moogles (Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts) Slumberland God and Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers' mentor: Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Moogles (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Orphan Recruits (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 3: Bowser's Group are Looking Out for Themselves/Timmy and Tecna's Crash Bandicoot Blessing Chapter 4: Three Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Bowser's Group to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of Jenny Wakeman/Protecting Starlow (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 6: Jenny Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Iggy, Lemmy, and Megavolt Lose Their Glasses, Ball, and Charm Respectively (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 7: King Gator's Lair/Let's Make Music Together (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 8: Starlow Corrupted/Jenny's Return with Character Flaws (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 9: Cortex, Ripto, and their Pirates Threaten Bowser's Group/The Team. Except Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Bowser's Group Redeem Themselves Secretly against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 12: Saving Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Jessie, James, Bowser, Tiny, and Dingodile/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save Starlow/Final Battle (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Extra Chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Extra Chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) For original story: Crash Pan (Version 2) For series: Crash Pan (Version 2) the Series For third and final sequel: Crash Pan 3: Warped (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes